Обсуждение участника:IDDQD
Добро пожаловать! Здравствуйте, IDDQD — мы рады, что Battlefield вики — часть сообщества Wikia! Теперь у вас есть целый сайт для добавления информации, фотографий и видео на свою любимую тему. Но сейчас на вас смотрят пустые страницы… Страшно, да? Вот некоторые способы, чтобы начать работу. * Представьте свою тему на первой странице. Это ваша возможность объяснить вашим читателям, о чём ваша тема. Пишите сколько хотите! Ваше описание может связать все важные страницы на вашем сайте. * Дайте начало новым страницам — только одно или два предложения чтобы начать. Не делайте пустых страниц! Смысл вики в добавлении и изменении статей по мере вашего продвижения вперёд. Вы также можете добавить фотографии и видео, чтобы заполнить страницу и сделать её более интересной. А потом просто идите! Люди любят посещать вики с большим количеством материала для чтения и просмотра, поэтому продолжайте добавлять материал, и вы будете привлекать читателей и редакторов. Предстоит много чего сделать, но не волнуйтесь — сегодня первый день, а у вас много времени. Любая вики начинается точно так же — понемногу за раз, начиная с первых нескольких страниц, пока она не превращается в огромный, оживлённый сайт. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете написать нам через . Удачи! — Sannse Привет Привет. Ну как тебе медальки-ачивки? Ты, кстати, здесь надолго? А то может быть нужно интервики сразу сделать? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:46, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Привет. Не знаю, что за интервики :( дай линк на мануал, плиз :D да скорее всего надолго, после BF BC2 и грядущего BF3 скорее осяду и здесь тоже. Я до сих пор удивлен, что не нашел никакого сообщества, на базе Викий. зато есть и соседи - английское сообщество с тем же именем. Да.. тут долго прибираться придётся. Ачивки хороши, особенно скрытые :D сегодня-завтра попробую пошаманить с изображениями самих картинок, чтобы выглядели по солиднее (можно выбирать из специальных медалей) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:34, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Это я имел в виду межъязыковые ссылки между твоей и викиями на других языках. Как на Заглавной Call of Duty в самом низу. А с battlefield действительно странно, что ни одной мало-мальски серьёзной попытки не было создать вики по этой теме. Видно, игра не очень популярна =) Хотя мне сложно судить. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:02, апреля 13, 2011 (UTC) Наверное никому игра не нравится из-за кемперов с барретт, на самом деле игрушка очень интересная, но существенная разница с код - это то, что в Call of Duty затащить всю игру сможет один человек и решить исход матча. А вот Battlefield игра как раз командная - одному с таким набором задач не справиться. Там классы то суровые, как TF2, например, один человек уничтожает вражескую технику, другой захватывает точку, третий прикрывает подходы а четвертый минирует... Да, интервики точно пригодится)) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:33, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, почему некоторые ачивки, нагло написаны на буржуйском? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:48, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Ачивки только недавно начали автоматически подключать ко всем новым викиям, поэтому, вероятно, ещё не до конца обновили описания для них на разных языках. Хотя, может быть, их ещё вообще не полностью перевели на русский. Надо будет запрос подать. Чтобы поставить интервики нужно минимум десять статей, привести немного в пордяок Заглавную страницу и дать мне список (URL адреса) тех викий, с которыми ты хочешь установить контакт. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:35, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Их (ин.вики) пока только две, десять статей? наверное к вечеру сделаю)) а с заглавной что-нибудь придумаю... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 11:38, апреля 14, 2011 (UTC) Интервики Сделал межязыковые ссылки и поставил лого твоей вики на Заглавную страницу Центральной вики. Кстати, мне больше фавиокн англичан нравится. Эффектный и простой, а у тебя не очень понятная картинка. Почему ты не добавил battlefield wiki в раздел дружественных проектов на Заглавной Call of Duty Wikia? Или ты воевать с ними собрался? =) --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:52, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Это игровая иконка из BF BC 2 >:) поменяю, у них и правда красивее. Ни с кем я не собрался воевать)) хотя тру-фаны код и тру-фаны бф часто агрессивно себя ведут, доказывая что их игра лучше, чем оппонента. Хотя здесь никто не прав, ибо игры то разные хоть и того же жанра... я добавлю в дружественные проекты, когда приведу хотя бы к приличному виду здешнюю заглавную :D надо бы ещё поискать друзей-вики, но мои знания ограничиваются фоллаутом, а те вряд ли согласятся. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 08:34, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Да, посмотрел, спасибо, может кто и заглянет, но тут же ужаснется :D тут же вопрос: как ссылаться на главную викию? Ну, вдруг пригодится, а вот сейчас я этого не смог сделать... пытался написать "посмотрел", но фича не прокатила... =\ IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:49, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Не только на Центральную, но и на все остальные: Справка:Интервики ссылки. Но надо бы мне переписать эту статью, а то все с Центральной путаются. На русскую Центральную ссылка имеет вид w:c:ru:Название статьи, а, например, на Call of Duty будет w:c:ru.callofduty:Название статьи. И всё-таки запиши где-нибудь себе ссылку: Справка:Список статей. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:05, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Я не исключение - тоже ошибся :D как раз, кстати, почитаю - восемь гигов тяну с инета, времени много а завтра вообще выходной. Кстати, я так понял что новые дорожки для новых ачивок будут копироваться с обычных правок (названия но не картинки, что очевидно). Но нет изменения шагов - это большое упущение(( вопрос: Название дорожки должно строго соответствовать выбранной категории? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 16:53, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Название дорожек должно строго соответствовать категории, иначе не получится. Потренируйся с новыми дорожками сам, так как я никогда этим не занимался. Но картинки естественно нужны для каждой новой дорожки новые. В этом и весь смысл. Тот, кто опоздал на неделю Оружия или неделю Зомби пусть кусают локти, а участники, кто получил значки Оружия или значки Зомби, будут городиться уникальными значками. Изменение шагов, кстати, не упущение, а запрет на махинации со значками. Иначе админы могли бы подыграть себе, понизив требования к значкам (например, на час), а затем всё вернуть обратно. Но тут, кончено, можно спорить. Вероятно, фиксированное значение правок было самым простым решением в данном случае. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:43, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Справка Дошел до раздела "инпутбокс" там написано, обращайтесь к MediaWiki:Create - где написано "Создать" а вот в вики-активити, да и везде, упорно пишется "Add a Page", почему? О_о IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :Спасибо, что обратил внимание. Я как-то упустил этот момент. Естественно MediaWiki:Create не относится к этой части интерфейса. Похоже эту кнопку совсем недавно сдвинули на другой скрипт. Вот MediaWiki:Button-createpage. Мы всё поправили на всех вики одновременно, поэтому пока не трогай. Должно автоматически обновиться. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:43, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Окей, оставлю её в покое. Перечитываю тему "Сворачивающиеся блоки" - почему-то не хочет работать скрипт. Они кстати странно записываются - то записались, то не записались... IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:45, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Да, с записью скриптов есть в последнее время какие-то накладки, но у меня твой шаблон BC2 weapons работает идеально. Не забудь сбросить кеш. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:48, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Про него-то я и забыл ;) всё работает, спасибо IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:50, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) Кстати, хотел всё спросить... Сколько максимум одновременно работающих треков можно взять? Например, хочется ещё добавить по категориям Персонажей и Снайперским винтовкам (обоих правда нет, но это не беда)... и вообще есть ли лимит на треки? IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 19:52, апреля 15, 2011 (UTC) :В Справке ничего не написано, поэтому ничего сказать не могу. Вероятно ты ограничен только количеством существующих на вики категорий. Попробуй, если наткнёшься на ограничитель, обязательно сообщи. По поводу английского текста в Достижениях, то я был прав - там действительно много чего вообще не переведено. Вроде бы обещали заняться. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:38, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Хорошо)) я сообщю. Кстати, вот я создал дорожку "Штурмовые винтовки" но там правки оцениваются в те же 10 очков, что и обычные. Как задать более высокую награду? Ну, ладно, если обещали - то переведут IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:09, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Присмотрись повнимательнее. В новой дорожке есть полный набор значков: Бронзовые (за 5 и 10 правок), Серебряные (за 50 и 100) и Золотые (за 250 и 500). Ты и заработал Бронзовый значок "Любитель автоматов". За него ты получил 10 очков. Если бы не было трека, ты бы за эту правку ничего не получил, а если бы ты был новый участник, ты бы получил и "Любителя автоматов", и "Рядовой", то есть 20 очков. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:28, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Хитро-хитро)) теперь понятно IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 10:30, апреля 16, 2011 (UTC) Вопросы Ещё не очень здесь освоился. Но у меня возник вопрос: можно ли брать картинки и информацию с английской Battlefield Wiki? Я надеюсь что они не обидятся, можно брать и ставь "Нет лицензии". Кстати, лучше скриншоты добавлять из игры а не из реальной жизни, если ты так делаешь. И в конце сообщения в обсуждениях подписывайся четырьмя тильдами ~~~~ IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 15:58, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Да кстати, некоторые у них даже являются общественным достоянием, поскольку сделаны самими пользователями, так что пользуйся ими. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Приветствия Привет, я бюрократ на английском Battlefield Wiki. У меня нет знаний на русском языке, так что вы должны простить меня, как я использую Google Translate. Я просто хотел, чтобы "отношения" с русским языком Battlefield Wiki. Мы будем добавлять ссылки на ваши статьи на нашем английские. Я надеюсь, что больше людей заинтересованы в этом вики. Иметь хороший день! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:03, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you speak English? Wonderful! Yes, the interlanguage links are precisely what I was talking about. As for the BFBC images, I'd be glad to offer them to you. Most of them are made by users at our wiki, and hence are uncopyrighted and in the public domain, free for all to use! So, yes, you can use our BFBC images. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:00, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Slightly... Thank you :) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:05, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, it's pretty good English. Приглашаем Вас! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:08, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Invite to English Wiki BF? Sounds great. But I should first settle here. In the future - maybe ;) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:12, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh sorry, there seems to have been a misunderstanding. "You're welcome" is an English expression: it is a response to "Thank you". Google translate is not very reliable, ha ha. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:18, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::huh, okay)) I understand, it's just google)) IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:26, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Что-то я не помню, а ты у нас в группе на facebook есть? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:15, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) У вас? Хм.. Нет, точно нет)) зато я помечаю "Мне нравится" на некоторых статьях. Если можешь - скинь ссылочку. IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 17:26, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) :То-то я смотрю, что ты обычно не совсем в курсе последних новостей: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Wikia-Russia/172777252768811?sk=wall --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:10, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Вот именно!) спасибо, буду чаще заглядывать :) новости могут быть важны IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 18:51, апреля 24, 2011 (UTC) Картинки IRL Просто все картинки в основном с "голыми" оружиями, без модулей. А тут хоть с акогом. Карто;Talk 13:45, мая 4, 2011 (UTC) Омг... Ладно, хоть аког :D IDDQD 32px|link=Обсуждение_участника:IDDQD 14:00, мая 4, 2011 (UTC)